My Prince
by lazyangel101
Summary: There are six hot boy in Hinata new school! and All of a sudding all six boys fell for Hinata! She have to go through, rivals, friendship, love and a extreme drama to find her true prince and to live happily ever after.
1. Preview!

**lazyangel101 : **Yay I'm going to write a new story but this is the preview or a summery ! I hope you like it! Oh and this is my first time writing a continues story so please go easy on me!

**Sasuke: **don't like it!

**lazyangel101** **: **-anger make- Shut up Sasuke

**Sasuke**: don't wanna.

**lazyangel101 : **why can't you die.

**Sasuke: **cause everyone love me

**lazyangel101 : **ya right (Pull out a knife) now SHUT UP

**Sasuke: **(sweat drop)…

**Hinata: **(sweat drop) Ai-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of the character

**My prince**

**Summery: **

Every girl wish they were princess and a prince that swipe them off there feet and live happy ever after like a fair tale but the real world isn't a fair tale.

Hinata doesn't believe in fair tale but one day Hinata move to Kohan where her cousin live. She going to have a new home, a new school, and new friends. But what if her new school is about to change what she believe in. where five prince including her cousin are the most hottest prince in the whole school. Where she meet a mature hot teacher (Itachi), a stubborn playboy, (Kiba), a charming over protective cousin (Neji), a super genies (Gaara) , A cute overjoyed gang leader. (Naruto), and a heartless bad boy (Sasuke) where a girl will fall high over heals for them. But what if these six prince fall for Hinata. What will Hinata choose, she could choose any prince she want but witch one. She have to go through, rivals, friendship, love and a extreme drama to find her true prince and to live happily ever after.

**Preview:**

"Onee-sama time to go." a little girl that had black hair up to her shoulder and had with white pealed eyes.

"Oh Hanabi-chan I'll be right there." said a long beautiful blue hair with white lavender-pearled eye, her skin was pale but was so smooth.

"Onee-sama I'm scared I don't want to move." she said hugging her sister arm.

"it ok Hanabi-chan we use to live there when you where younger." Hinata said

"ok" she said.

"Long time no see Hinata-sama." said a boy who look a little older then Hinata. He had long brown hair and had the same white peal eye like Hanabi, he was beautiful . "I'm Neji Hyuuga ."

'But did he say long time no see have we met before if we did I don't remember?' Hinata though

"I'm Hanabi." she said with a blush across. Then look at Hinata.

"Oh um I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga it an h-honor to meet you." she shuttered and bow trying to not show her blushes.

"haha no it's my honor to have you here Hinata-sama." Neji side a kiss her hand. Hinata had a beautiful blush across her face. "…." Neji look at Hinata with a little red on his face.

"…..Um Neji-niisan. Are you ok." Hinata said as pull her face close and touching his forehead.

"Oh sorry it's find." He said as he grab Hinata hand away from his forehead. "huh Neji-niisan."

"oh umm if you don't like it then I call you Neji-kun if you like." Hinata said

"no, no it ok." he said. ' it just it been a long time since" he muttered.

"umm sorry what did you say." Hinata said with a confuse look.

"oh nothing, here let me get that, tomorrow is you first day of school." he said gabbing Hinata and Hanabi bags. Then show them there rooms.

After that Neji went to his door. "You change so much Hinata-sama." he said then looking back at Hinata door that was across his room. "no mater what I'll protect you." closing his door.

"Hinata-sama time to go school." Neji said.

"yes." she said as she wake out the house. the house was six times bigger then Hinata old house. This house have 154 room you could get lost easily.

"Oh Hinata I want you to meet some friends of mine but there not really my friend you can say my stalkers." Neji said.

"Hey we are not your stalkers." said a girl with long blonde and light blue eye like the sky. She was so beautiful.

"we just want to see you famous cousin that you always talk about" said a girl that came behind the girl with a blonde hair. She had brown hair like Neji but it was lighter they were up as a bum and she had dark brown eyes, she was pretty. "I'm Tenten by the way."

"And I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka" said the blonde hair.

"…..oh I'm s-sorry I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata shuttered.

Tenten and Ino look at her. "umm did I do something wrong." she said. "aw you so cute." Tenten and Ino said giving Hinata a big hug. "Neji was right you are cute little a little doll." Ino said

"Are you calling me a liar." Neji said. Crossing his arms. Then the bell ring. "oh great we going to be late." Neji run to the school

"don't blame us we just want to see you cousin." Tenten said. Running with Neji and Ino.

Hinata ran with them until she bump into something causing her to fall over and also the one she bump into. "hey watch where your going." someone said.

"I'm sorry." Hinata open her eye and saw a boy sitting across of her. He had black hair and eye. He was so beautiful but he was more then that he was ten times hotter then Neji but some how he has a cold look on his face. 'who was he?' Hinata though.

"girl like you should learn to look where there going." he said. 'I take that back he not hot at all.' Hinata though. Then he stand up and walk away leaving Hinata there sitting there. Then the bell ring.

"Oh no I'm late." Hinata said standing up and running to her classroom.

**-to be continue- **

**lazyangel101 : **I wonder who the idiot that made Hinata late.

**Neji: **Wtf you wrote this story you should know.

**lazyangel101 : **why do you sound like Sasuke now. -Anger make-

**Kiba: **hey why am I a playboy?

**Neji: **they should be more of me

**lazyangel101 : **-ignored Neji- sorry Kiba I need a playboy and I was think about Neji, Itachi or Gaara to be playboys but I need a overprotective cousin and Itachi was mature and I need a smart ass and Kiba your pretty much in Naruto level of mind. Sorry.

**Kiba: **I cool with it I get all the girls.-ignoring that last part-

**Naruto: **why can't I be the playboy.

**lazyangel101 : **I need a funny boy that make Hinata happy and maybe you'll end up with Hinata Naruto.

**Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Sasuke ,Kiba: **NO!

**Ino: **give Ai-chan good review and please don't mind the mistake she made.


	2. Chapter 1 New school

**lazyangel101 : **Hi, hi welcome to the really story of My prince. Oh and I change something form the preview! So I hope you like it.

**Naruto: **Am I going to be in it

**lazyangel101 : **Maybe

**Sasuke: **I bet the story going to suck!

**lazyangel101 :** You know what!

**Sasuke: What!**

**lazyangel101 : **I really hate you -grab a rope-

**Naruto: **-sweat drop- Ai-chan doesn't own Naruto! On with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Past**

When I was little my mother always told me stories about a princess and a prince. Where a prince always save the princess and make all her wishes come true. I always believes that I could be a princess and some day my princes will make my wishes come true and save me.

(Hinata age 5)

*Hospital*

"Mommy one day a prince will come for me!" Hinata said hugging the book next to her mother.

Hinata mother was beautiful and kind she could never lie about her looks she had long beautiful blue hair with white lavender-pearled eye, fair skin, her smile could light up seven houses, she was a goddess little Hinata though. Hitomi look at her child and smiled "Yes he will one day he'll make all your wish come true" she said. (Ai-chan: sorry I didn't know Hinata's mother name so I made one up sorry)

" Really mommy" Hinata look up at her mother. "If it true then I wish you could feel better"

She nodded and her smile faded.

"Mommy what wrong?" Hinata said look at her mother sadly.

"It's nothing sweetie" she smiled. "What do you think is a good name for your sister?"

"I think Hanabi is a nice name" she smile retuning her mother smile.

"That's a pretty name" hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. " Mommy that hurts" Hinata said. Hitomi let go and look at her child. "I'm sorry."

"Hinata time to go home" Hiashi said a man with really long black hair and white eye it wasn't like Hinata's or his wife eye it was more dark and gray, you could never mistake him as a women as he open the door. "oh and give me time to talk to your mother."

"Yes daddy." she got off the bed and walk out the door. "Bye mommy, next time I'll stay longer."

"You shouldn't tell her those lies it will messed up her head." he said to his wife.

"Hiashi, it's only stories it not going to hurt anyone." she said look at her window.

"She just like you, her looks, her personality and her believes." looking at her daughter waiting at the halls.

"She is, isn't she." smiling . "I fear she'll end up like me.' her smile fad.

"She won't, she isn't that weak." he said. As her wife was standing up. "you shouldn't stand up in your condition will getting worst if your try walking" he said.

"I feared maybe Hinata can't make any friend because of me." she said holding on to his husband.

"It wasn't you fault, it was your past." Hiashi said. Helping his wife back to her bed.

"Hiashi you don't understand it because of me she wont live long" Hitomi cried.

"Don't worry Hitomi I promise you Hinata will be ok." Hiashi hug his wife. "I won't let anyone hurt our princess."

**Present**

(Hinata age 15)

It been ten year since My mother die giving birth to her little sister. Since that day she stop believe the whole fairly tale life.

"Onee-sama time to go." a little girl that had black hair up to her shoulder and had with white pealed eyes. She was about 11 year old. ( Ai-chan: wait is that Hanabi age if Hinata 15 year old. Sasuke: your so stupid. Ai-chan Shut up Sasuke.)

"Oh Hanabi-chan I'll be right there." said a long beautiful blue hair with white lavender-pearled eye, her skin was pale but was so smooth her bang are up to her eyes and she had pink cherry lips.

"Onee-sama I'm scared I don't want to move." she said hugging her big sister arm.

"It ok Hanabi-chan it be our new beginning to restart a new life." Hinata said "And I heard there really nice people there in Konha"

"ok" she said.

"Long time no see Hinata-sama." said a boy who look a little older then Hinata. He had long brown hair and had the same white peal eye like Hanabi, he was beautiful . "I'm Neji Hyuuga ."

'_But did he say long time no see have we met before if we did, I don't remember?' _Hinata thought

"I'm Hanabi." she said with a blush across. Then look at Hinata.

"Oh um I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga it an h-honor to meet you." she shuttered and bow trying to not show her blushes. '_I thought I'd stop shutting. I guess old habits dies slowly' _

"haha no it's my honor to have you here Hinata-sama." Neji side a kiss her hand. Hinata had a beautiful blush across her face. "…." Neji look at Hinata with a little bright red on his face.

"…..Um Neji-niisan. Are you ok." Hinata said as pull her face close and touching his forehead.

"Oh sorry, it's find." He said as he grab Hinata hand away from his forehead. "huh Neji-niisan."

"oh umm if you don't like it then I call you Neji-kun if you like." Hinata said

"no, no it ok." he said. ' it just it been a long time since" he muttered.

"umm sorry what did you say." Hinata said with a confuse look.

"oh nothing, here let me get that, tomorrow is you first day of school." he said gabbing Hinata and Hanabi bags. Then show them there rooms.

After that Neji went to his door. "You change so much Hinata-sama." he said then looking back at Hinata door that was across his room.

*FASTBACK*

(Neji 6 year old)

"Neji" said a man with really long black hair and white eye like Neji, he had a head banned around his forehead.

"yes father" Neji said. Sitting on his knee.

"I want you to protect the Hyuga princess, Hyuga Hinata I'm assigning to a ninja school "

"but father I don't want to go to a ninja school"

"Neji you do as I say." he slap his son. "don't ever talk back to me." he walk out. Before leaving he said.

"I'll give you time to think."

While he was out side. ' _should I train to be a ninja' _then he heard "l-let go." said a sweet little voices. Neji look at the direction where the sweet voice was. By the gates he saw three boy that was a bit other then him, the one on the girls right was very chubby for his age, the one on her left had freaky hug glasses and the guy who was stand in the middle had freckles and the where surrounding a little girl with a indigo hair, her hair was up to her shoulder, white lavender peal eye, she was wearing a baggy jacket and short pants.

"Please let go." the little girl said. She was a about to cry. Toughing a little bunny doll. '_it not really nice picking on little girl' _he thought.

"Hey, pit on someone your own side," Neji yelled. Knocking the guy on the middle.

He was bleeding on his lip. "Why you little " he punch me on the face and the chubby dude and the nerd jump in the fight. " Run I'll take care of these guys." pulling the cubby guy hair. Neji watch the girl run away awhile he was punching the guy with the glasses .

(5 minute later)

"Let get out of here" said the guy with freckles. They ran with a black eye and had bruises all over there body. Neji was lift there laying o the ground where the boys lift him. ' _Am I going to die here." _he close his eye. '_guess my time up, I'm sorry father._'

"Are you ok" Neji open his eyes. He saw blue hair a white eyes _'It was the girl again. _' he stood up. "Your finally awake." she said with a cute grin. I blush then look away.

"I heal you wound so you could walk now." I look at he closely she was cute, no she was beautiful. "Hinata let go." said a tall man. '_Wait did he said Hinata?' _" Sorry, I have to go. I hope you'll feel better?" then she ran to the tall man. '_so that was Hinata .'_ he smirk. Then he walk to home.

"Father I wish to be a ninja." he said to his father.

"That's my boy." he said '_don't worry Hinata-sama, I won't let anyone would hurts you' _Neji though '_I'll make sure I'll repay your kindness' _

(**END OF FASHBACK)**

"no mater what I'll protect you." closing his door.

**(Next day)**

"Hinata-sama time to go your first day of school." Neji said.

"Yes." she said as she walk out the house. the house was six times bigger then Hinata old house. This house had 177 room you could get lost easily.

She saw Neji walking up to her with a few people behind him. "Oh Hinata I want you to meet some friends of mine but there not really my friend you can say my stalkers." Neji said.

"Hey we are not your stalkers." said a girl with long blonde and light blue eye like the sky. She was so beautiful.

"we just want to see you famous cousin that you always talk about" said a girl that came behind the girl with blonde hair. She had brown hair like Neji but it was lighter they were up as a bum and she had dark brown eyes, she was pretty. "I'm Tenten by the way."

"And I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka" said the blonde hair.

"…..oh I'm s-sorry I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata shuttered. Playing with her fingers.

Tenten and Ino stared at her. "umm did I do something wrong." she said. "AW, your so cute." Tenten and Ino said giving Hinata a big hug. Hinata couldn't breath "Neji was right you are cute like a little doll." Ino said '_Wait when did Neji know what I look like, Is he a damn stalker.' _Hinata though (Ai-chan: Sorry Neji but I had to put that)

"Are you calling me a liar." Neji said. Crossing his arms. Then the bell ring. "oh great we going to be late." Neji run to the school

"Don't blame us we just want to see you cousin." Tenten said. Running with Neji and Ino.

Hinata ran with them until she bump into something causing her to fall over . "hey watch where your going." someone said.

"I'm sorry." Hinata open her eye and saw a boy sitting across of her. He had black raven hair and cold dark black eyes. He was so beautiful but he was more then that, he was ten times hotter then Neji but some how he has a cold look on his face. '_who was he?_' Hinata though.

"Girl like you should learn to look where there going." he said_. 'I take that back he not hot at all. And his hair look like a chicken butt' _Hinata though. Then he stand up and walk away leaving Hinata there sitting there. Then the second bell ring.

"Oh no I'm late." Hinata said standing up and running to her classroom.

(Tenten POV)

"Hey what happen to Hinata-chan" Neji said. Look around the class room. The teacher wasn't her yet he was always late.

"I though she was right behind us." I said. Looking around the class room! All I see was Boy were throwing paper at each other, girls putting on make up and a broken glasses window form Naruto-baka!

"who you guys talking about." a pink hair bubblegum with light grass eyes and with her groupie Karin, and Shion. Karin and cherry red hair and light red eye and wearied glasses. Sakura doesn't like her to much cause she also like the same crush as she does '_Sasuke'_. Shion had litter blonde hair then Ino and tie her hair on the tip of her hair, she also had light purple lavender eyes. I swear I though she was Hinata, oh and she has the most meager crush on Naruto.

"GO AWAY SAKURA, and well your at it, bring your groupie .!" Ino yelled.

"why would I, I can't let you hog over Neji-kun all by yourselves would I" wrapping her arm around Neji. (Ai-chan: I'm sorry Sakura fans.)

'_oh hell no, she didn't just hug Neji.' _"GET your fifty hand off Neji, YOU WHORE." I scream.

"Or what. Like you could do any thing."

All that screaming was cause the class to stop and join in the group watching what will happen. "oh chick fight" someone in the crowd said.

"or I'll-" Tenten got cut off. "IM SORRY I'M LATE!" Hinata said coming in the classroom. "…umm, I'm I-I interrupt s-something" tilting her heard a bit with a innocents face. _'SO KAWAII' _everyone thought.

"why is everyone yelling" a guy who was sitting in the teachers chair. He had white spiky hair and a eye patch. "Oh you must be the new girl, YOUR LATE."

'_When did Mr. Hatake get here' _everyone thought.

Regular POV

"Man that was boring." Ino said resting her heard on her table. "what do you think Hina-chan."

"it was ok but-." Hinata got cut off. "So you're the new girl." a guy with blonde spiky hair with little sky blue eyes. He was so handsome, more handsome then Neji.

"Naruto-kun." Ino said giving Naruto a deadly hug. "I-Ino-chan I-I c-can't b-breath." Naruto shutters. taping Ino arm saying he give up. Ino let go. " anyways I'm Naruto Uzumaki." grabbing Hinata hand and walk out the classroom. "I'll be your tour guide today." he said.

"Naruto-kun where do you think your going with Hinata-sama" Neji said watching Naruto and Hinata leave the class room. _'Damn that Uzumaki, if he dare to hurt Hinata-sama, god help me.'_

**lazyangel101: **sorry that was short next time i'll do better!

**Sasuke**: Mabe if you stop watching korean drama and Anime then maybe your story will get better!

**lazyangel101: **Sasuke how can you say that -cry like a cute anime girl- I love Anime and Korean drama

**Ino:** Sasuke how could you do this to **lazyangel101** -hug **lazyangel101-**

**Naruto: **ya Teme

**Sasuke:** Oh ya baka

**lazyangel101: **SHUT UP!

**everyone:** O.o

**lazyangel101: **Please give me nice review


	3. Chapter 2 Princes?

**Lazyangel101**: Yay I finaly update,

**Hinata: **that's great

**Lazyangel101: **thank you Hinata-chan.

**Sasuke: **what about you other story. 'Love me by the new me.

**Lazyangel101: **-sit in the comer, mutter something.-

**Hinata: **Umm. -sweat drop- Lazyangel101 doesn't own Naruto.

Hinata POV

"U-uzumaki-san where are we going" I said. Naruto turn around with sweet innocent blue eyes. '_damn those eye are beautiful.'_ "Hinata-chan call me Naruto." He said.

"Oh um Naruto-san where are you taken me" i said and look at him. "Oh um" Naruto scratch back of his neck. "I have no idea." '_for a cute guy he isn't very bright.'_

"who cares let just look around Konoha high school." Naruto said walking slow so I could catch up. '_wait doesn't this mean we're lost.' _" Naruto-san are we lost." Hinata said look at Naruto face to face inch away form each other.

"Umm I-I think s-so." Naruto shuttered. Looking away and walking faster. '_great I'm lost with a not so bright handsome guy on my first day of school" " _Naruto-san wait up" I ran after Naruto.

Naruto POV

'_what just happen there, her face was so close to mine I couldn't breath.' _I look back I saw Hinata run after me. Her hair was so beautiful. Her eye are colored white lavender it was so pretty and her body is well! He look at Her body. He could feel something dripping down to his lips. _'Holy SHIT I have a nosebleed' ' God I need tissues' _

"Naruto-san are you ok!" Hinata said trying to catch her breath_. ' she look so cute' _" I'm o-ok, j-just having n-nosebleed by t-the heat, it's so hot here." (wait is this possible) I stuttered _'damn why am I stuttering, wait is this wait Ba-chan once said."_

***Flashback***

"BAAA-CHAN" Naruto rush to her door causing the paper to fly. "Ba-chan Sasuke-teme Hit me on my beautiful face." Naruto cover his hand on the bump Sasuke made.

"Damn it Naruto for once don't just barge in and scream top of you lungs, it's annoying." Tsunade said.

"but- but Sasuke hit me." Naruto said tearing up. Tsunade gave Naruto a deathly glare. "Suck it up Naruto." she said " and I know Sakura hit you not Sasuke."

"How did you know." Naruto pout in a cute way. " I Hate girls they always hit me and I though I actually like Sakura but she just punch me in the face because I was so close to her face." he cross his arm and lean on Tsunade desk. "why are girl so mean Ba-chan."

"I don't know maybe because you annoying." Tsunade screamed. "NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS YOU MADE." Naruto pout and grab all the papers. Tsunade watch her little nephew clean up. " Naruto girls do that because girls don't know how to express there feeling to the boy they like."

"But Ba-chan all you need to do is say you like, right." Naruto look at his auntie. "I mean to express there feeling you just say you like you."

"Naruto sometime it's not so simply like that. Sometime they have a very hard time of express people feeling to other." Tsunade said looking out the window.

"Ba-chan I don't get it!" Naruto said putting the stack of paper on her desk.

"One day you will." patting Naruto head lightly. "someday you'll find a girl your crazy for and that's called love." she said. Naruto smile. "NOW Get OUT of my office." she kick Naruto out of the door . " And only come back when you have something more important!

***end of Flashback***

'_am I in love with the new girl! But, but I just met her, wait is this what you call love at first sight.'._

Hinata POV

I was watch Naruto have a break down. But somehow I have an uneasy. As if someone or something staring at us. May be it's nothing. "Naruto can we go" I said. I really wanna find somewhere to sit. We been walking for a long time.

Naruto look up and said." sure." he started walking and stop for a moment. "Hinata, if you wondering why you have an uneasy feeling. That's my fan girls." he said. And started walking again. _'what the hell is he talking about.'_

"Hey Gaara you know were to find math class." Naruto yell at a boy with red shinny hair and bright sliver eyes, he had a tattoo that say 'Love', he was read a book, he was hot. He was about the same level as Naruto's looks.

"Naruto you been in this school a whole year and you get lost easily." he said as he close his book.

"Whatever." he said as he pout a cute way. "Oh ya this is Hinata, Hinata this is Gaara." point to Gaara then to me.

"N-nice to met you." I said as I took my hand out. And he shook my hand. "nice to meet you too."

"so anyways we're lost so show us where math class is." he said grabbing Gaara's and my hand. "Naruto you don't even know where it is." Gaara said coldly. "oh ya." Naruto said. As he let go of our hands. "lead the way genies." Naruto pout.

I giggle maybe this school isn't so bad.

Gaara POV

I was just reading my new book and all of a scudding I heard the most anyone guys voice. "Hey Gaara you know were to find math class." Annoying blonde boy with weird whiskers on his face ad bright blue eyes. '_And I thought this day couldn't get worse and I was wrong.' _but there was someone with the annoying spiky blonde boy. She look like she been walking for hours.

"Naruto you been in this school a whole year and you get lost easily." I said as I close my book. '_I guess I finish this book later.' _

"whatever." he said as he pout. '_God, today isn't my lucky day, isn't it.' _Oh ya this is Hinata, Hinata this is Gaara." point at me then to the girl with long beautiful indigo hair with white lavender-pearled eye, her skin was pale but was so smooth her bang are up to her eyes and she had pink cherry lips. I blush a little making sure no one looks.

"N-nice to met you." she shuttered and took her hand out. '_She look kind of cute.'…Wtf am I talking about. This is no time to think about girls.' _then I shook her hand . "nice to meet you too."

"so anyways we're lost so show us where math class is." he said grabbing Hinata's and my hand. _'Is he stupid, he doesn't even kwon where it is and he leading the way.'_

"Naruto you don't even know where it is." I said coldly.

"oh ya." Naruto said. As he let go of our hands. "lead the way genies." Naruto pout. _'I swear, after this, I'll kill him.' _I could hear Hinata laughing. '_she look kind of cute when she smiles.'_

XXXx

Regular POV:

As we walk to math class all I could hear was scream.

"GAARA-KUN, NARUTO-CHAN WELCOME BACK." scream a goup of fan girls

I LOVE YOU!

I WANT TO MARRY YOU!

LET ME BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!

Hinata's eyes twitched at the last comment. She watch as Gaara and Naruto was surrounded by girls. She stood by the door few feet behind Naruto and Gaara gaped when she watch the boys gracefully being mob by girls.

SINCE WHEN WAS NARUTO-CHAN AND GAARA-KUN WAS YOURS, HE'S MINE.

HES MINE!

NO MINE!

"Hinata there you were." Neji said as he walk in the room with Ino and Tenten. " I was look for you, everywhere." The girls in the room paused and turned to look at the familiar voice.

"NEJI-KUN" Immediately a herd of girls ran towards Neji. They said the same thing to Neji like Naruto and Gaara.

"hey Hinata how was your day with Naruto, that made Neji-san look for you everywhere." Tenten said as we sat on our seat, Tenten was on my left and Ino was on the back of me..

"we got lost and Gaara-san help us find our way here." I said. Resting my chin on the desk.

"wow Hinata-chan, Gaara-kun help you out." Ino said as she put her hands together. " you get to see 3 of our school princes." (Lazyangel101: Actually it's 4 prince, but they don't know that.)

"Ok, Class, take your seats." Said a man with black long hair and was tie on the bottom of his hair's tip, he had onyx eye and very pale skin. '_He almost look the guy I bump into.' _Hinata thought

"GOOD MORING ITACHI-SENSIE" all the girls scream. And they were batting her eyelashes at him. '_I feel bad for Sensie.' _Hinata thought

"Make that 4 princes." Ino said giggled at everyone known they have no chance with him. (Lazyangel101: No it's 5 princes. Sasuke: they know that dumb ass. Lazyangel101: -throw thing at Sasuke.)

"what with all these girls" Hinata groaned. Watch Itachi trying to teach while haft of the class stare at him like the all one to eat him up and haft the class was drooling at Gaara, Naruto and Neji.

"because they all get to see the hottest guy in school." Tenten said as she gave Hinata a wink.

"so these are the hottest guy in school" I said as I look out of the window.

"not all of them, you only saw Four there six prince actually." Tenten said. As she look at Itachi-sensie, Gaara, Neji and Naruto. "You Know our charming, hot prince, Neji Hyuuga," '_not surprise he one of them.' _Hinata though. "our over joy, gang leader Naruto Uzumaki." '_wait Naruto is a gang leader, for a gang leader he can get lost easily.' _"our super genies, Sabaku no Gaara." '_really, I can just ask Gaara to help instead of Neji' _"And our hot mature teacher, Itachi Uchiha."

"And the one you have no idea is-" Ino got cut off "wait there more Hinata stood up and look at them. "Only two more prince," Ino said. "Ok the one you don't know and suppose to be here is, Kiba Inuzuka, he a playboy in our school, he dated 17 girls in a mouth-.."

Hinata interrupted "wait you said he suppose to be here. You mean he in our class."

"No da, Hinata-chan." Ino said.

"then why isn't he here, class stared." Hinata said.

"I bet he's with some girl, and there making out some where." Ino said. Then a boy with dark brown hair and dark milky brown eye, he also had theses upside down triangles on his face. He was hot. "Speak of a devil." Ino said.

"Mr. Inuzuka, where have you been." Itachi-sensie said.

"I was in the heath room." he said. Giving him a pass.

"GOOD MORING KIBA-KUN"

"KIBA HOW ABOUT ME AND YOU GO ON A DATE TONIGHT,"

"NOWAY HE GOING WITH ME, HE'S MINE"

NO HES MINE!

NO MINE!

'_Here we go again.'_ Hinata groaned. "Back to what I'm saying, Hinata-chan." Ino said. "Ok Lastly the cold heart, Bad boy, if look could kill he would win," _'this sound like some kind of game show.' _Hinata though. "the guy, who love by 99% of the girls population and 98% of guys that scared of him, and most wanted to anyone is Sasuke Uchiha."

"wait Itachi-sensie have a bother." Hinata said. Ino and Tenten nod. "Where is he then." Hinata ask.

"we don't know, he doesn't really show up in class," Tenten said. "well Hinata-chan that all the prince we have in our school" she said. '_Damn this school really believe in fairy tales.' _Hinata though.

"HEY MS. HYUUGA, , AND Ms. TENTEN. SHUT UP." Itachi yelled. (Lazyagnel101: Idk Tenten last name.) And everyone shut up.

-Somewhere around the school.-

"_I promise, Mother I'll find a way."_

-to be continue-

**Lazyangel101: **Sorry that this story maybe small and not so good.

**Sasuke: **cause you suck at making storys.

**Lazyangel101: **W-wat -cry like an anime girl-

**Ino: **-punch Sasuke on the face.-

**Sasuke: **-dead-

**Ino: **that for making **Lazyangel101** cry.

**Lazyangel101: **How sweet of you Ino.

**Ino: **Please give **Lazyangle101** good reviews.


	4. Chapter 3 what?

**Lazyangel101: **ok I finally update My prince. I don't think I'll update anything soon .

**Sasuke: **your such a lazy ass.

**LA101: **so what, I'm not lazy but im just busy.

**Hinata: ***sigh* why do you guys always fight.

**LA101: **Cause he have problem

**Sasuke: **No I do not, Cause you're annoying

-LA101 & Sasuke started arguing.-

**Hinata: **LA101 doesn't own Naruto or anyone in this story.

It was end of school. "Class was so boring." Hinata muttered loudly. "It wasn't that bad Hinata-chan." Ino said. "I agree, more Hinata-chan." Kiba said as he walk up to Hinata and he grab Hinata's hand and kiss it, then look up. "you really are a beautiful women." '_I swear this feels like Déjà vu!' _Hinata thought as there was a blush on there face. "in this whole school, I believe that you are the most beautiful girl I ever seen." _'great in the first day of school at I'm already getting pick up by a guy.' _Hinata thought. as his eyes were sparking. "Would you bear my children."

"_KIBA I COULD BEAR YOUR CHILDREN."_

_NO ME_

_NO ME, IM A BETTER WOMEN THE HER._

Hinata's eyes twitched "look I'm not looking for a boyfriend but we could be friends." Hinata said as she walk away. Kiba was stunned by the rejection. Then he gave a small smirk. '_this is going to be fun.' _he thought.

"Hey Hinata" Ino call out. Hinata stop walking. To let Ino and Tenten catch up. "Hey Hinata-chan wanna go to the mall I heard there was a new sale going on." Tenten said. "and don't worry, we ask Neji-kun if it was ok to let you come." Ino added. "Um sure…" Hinata said. "All right time to party." Ino yelled as she grab Tenten and Hinata hands and ran off to a big mall.

_XOXOXO_

**Hinata POV**

"thank again." I said. It was night time. _'I didn't know shopping was this long.' _"anytime Hinata-chan, and you got to wear that dress in tomorrow party." Ino said. " Are you sure you can walk home alone." Tenten said. "Don't worry, I'm stronger then you think." as I rise her fist up in the air. "Ok Hinata but if anything happen call us and we told you so," Ino said. "Please be safe, Hinata-chan." Tenten said. As Tenten and Ino walk away.

It was so dark I couldn't see anything, but I know, I end up at a park. "Ok this isn't where I was suppose to go. I think I'm lost." Hinata said. It was so cold and lonely. Then I heard footstep. I look around. "Hello any one there." I called out. But no one answered. I walk even faster and I could heard the same footstep and walk even more faster. Then I took a turn and end up in an ally. It was a dead end. Then some one touch my shoulder. "AHHHHH A PEDO." as I hit the guy with my bags. Then I turn round to see it was chicken butt.

"Chicken butt a pedo?" I said out loud as I covered my mouth. '_I wasn't suppose to say that.' _"so I'm a pedo." he said "and here I thought I could help you with you little problem." then I look pass her then saw three pass out guys on the floor. "they were following you until you took a turn into the ally." He said. _"I remember that Ino told me he didn't likes girls, but why did he save me."_ _'this was actually my first time talking to him," _"you shouldn't be out here at night it's dangers." he said. "I should thank him." Then walk away. _"I didn't get his name.' _"wait," I said. Then it was all a black.

XOXOXO

**Sasuke POV**

I was just about to walk home until I saw the weird indigo hair, fan girl being stalk by three pervert. _'this isn't going to be good.' _as I followed them. I could see that the girl made a turn into an ally. '_not really a good idea.'. _Sasuke grab three of them by back of their collars and started to punch them. One punch all three of them was knock out cold. '_how weak are they.' _then I touch the indigo hair girl's shoulders then all of the sudden I was hit by shopping bags. "AHHHHHHH a PEDO" this is how people repay me now of days?

"Chicken Butt a pedo?" wait chicken butt, no one calls me chicken butt, not even my fan girls, or Naruto. Then she covered her mouth I could tell she wasn't suppose to not say that. "so I'm a pedo." I said "and here I thought I could help you with you little problem." then she look pass me then saw three pass out guys on the floor. "they were following you until you took a turn into the ally." I said."you shouldn't be out here at night it's dangers." I said. Then I turn around and walk away. "wait" she yelled. Then nothing. I turn around and saw one of the pervert hit the indigo hair on the head with a bat. "What the hell are you doing" I said. Then I charge at him and hit him really hard his lip was bleeding. "Are you crazy," I said. " you can't hit a girl, you asshole." '_I wonder if she ok.' _I touch her face. It was so soft, but her face was so cold. '_she out cold." _then I carried her out of the ally.

XOXOXO

**Hinata dream**

I was in a white dress that was up to my knees, a glass sandals, and a lily on my hair. I walk up to a minor I look almost like my mother but just then everything went black and everything turn into a white ball room just like in the stories. And all of a sudden I was surrounded but six handsome guys, but one of then stand out. He was handsome then the others, he look so sad. He have dark raven-hair, black eyes and he was wearing a black tux with a black rose pin to his shit.

Music started to playing. "May I have this dance." all six of them said. At first I was dancing with a long brown hair guy with whites eyes, then I was dancing with a tall guy it look like he was older them me, he had black long hair, that was tied and black eyes just like the guy I just saw. Later I was dancing with a short blown hair guy with upside down triangles on his faces. After, I dance with a red head guy with a symbol of love on his forehead. Finally I was dancing with a blonde boy with whiskers while I was dancing with him I saw the ravening hair-boy walk away to the pouch. The music stop and I thank the guy I was dancing and followed him some how he remind me of me. He look so lonely.

" Are you alright." I ask him. "you have everything." he said. " Why are you so lucky, everyone love you, no one loves me." He said. "I love you." I said as I touch his soft hair then his cheek . _'what am I saying? I don't even know him. It's like my body it's work on it's own.' _"why do you love me." he ask. "I love you because-." _'why did I love him' _"I love you because you're different form everyone, you are you and I love you." we looking at each other eyes, his eyes where beautiful, I couldn't stop looking at them, then I notices that we were so close to each other then we were about to kiss, our lips were so close.

_XOXOXO_

**Sasuke POV**

"Naruto." I said as I placed my hands on my idiot best friend's shoulder. "You need to tell somebody. You are a beautiful woman and don't deserve a man who beats you!" I said sarcastically while trying to hold a serious composer. "You need a man in your life girlfriend. A good man who will treat you like the princess you are." I said with tears of laughter forming in my eyes.

"Shut up teme." Naruto said as he put his hand over his bruised eye. "Sakura is just misunderstood that I don't love her"

"Denial." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You're in denial. You say it's you're fault." I told him. "But in reality, it's his." I said. I loved making Naruto feel like a woman. It's amusing. Naruto just lifted up his finger and opened his mouth when the door was thrown open. It was Gaara. "OH SHIT!" I shouted. "IT'S TYRONE!" I said and pointed at Gaara. He just raised His drawn on eyebrow and stared at me funny.

"Who?" he asked.

"No one." I said.

"Riiiiiiight..." he said. "Naruto!" he shouted. "I'm going to buy groceries! And you better clean this place before Hinata wake up," he commanded.

"Why, why can't you do it!" He whined.

"Because Naruto this place is a mess and we have no food!" he shouted. "And when I come back this place should be clean." he yelled and slammed the door. Naruto just groaned. I just put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry girlfriend, we'll get threw this. Together." I said doing a fake cry.

"Shut up teme." He said in defeat.

"Whatever you say dobe, whatever you say" I smirked. I won. Then I heard giggling. And it was Hinata. "how long you were you there." I ask. "Long enough to see that you hate girls because you have affair with Naruto and I didn't know you two were best friend." she said as she giggled again. "I'm Hinata, you must be Sasuke." she said. As I shake her hand. _'look like she isn't my fan girl.'_

" Hinata-chan this isn't what you think." Naruto said as I stop shaking her hand and stand by Naruto. "No, no you found out our secret," I said '_this is going be fun' _

"Sasuke, what are you doing." Naruto whisper in my ear. "You'll see." I whisper back. "You see, Naruto is actually a…." I pause for a moment, Hinata was waiting for an answer. "A GIRL." I said as I scream the last part, then Hinata was stunned. Then I burst into laugher. "Sasuke-teme, what the heck." He said. Then later Hinata started laughing. "You guys, stop laugh, I'm a guy not a girl." Naruto whined.

"Sorry Naruto-kun it was just to funny." she said. I had a good look at her and she was cute. She had long beautiful indigo hair with white lavender-pearled eye, her skin was pale but was so smooth her bang are up to her eyes and she had pink cherry lips. She was beautiful, _'I didn't knew she was this cute.' _I could feel my cheeks burning up, '_I didn't feel like this for a long time.' _then I turn to Naruto and he look red as a tomatoes.

"I didn't know the cold prince was like this." she said. "I wish I-" she started to cough. "Hinata-chan are you ok." Naruto said as I carried her . "don't worry I'll take her back to the room." I said to Naruto and walk off.

I led Hinata on the bed and move a piece of hair away from her face. "you should rest. Your were hit really hard." I said. I was about to walk off until I heard something. "Mother please don't go." she said. "I'm so lonely without you, mommy where are you, please stay by my side." I look at her and walk back to her. "Don't worry Hinata your, not alone." I said. '_your just like her." _I kiss her forehead. "rest." I said as she calm down. _'Hinai'_

_XOXOXO_

**Hinata POV**

I open my eyes to see that I'm in someone room. I walk out and saw Naruto on the floor with Sasuke and Naruto was hugging him. '_I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke were gay and Naruto had a sex change, but he can't be a girl if he a gang leader' _as I look at Sasuke. _'I can't believe you're the cold prince I head about in class, you look so innocent.' _then I went to there kitchen. '_I wonder if they have any food.' _

"it's not nice to look at people stuff" someone called out. It was Gaara. 'Sorry I was getting hungry." I replied. "Sorry but we don't have enough supple to cook any thing." he said. "hmm don't worry, I'm a great cook." I said. "I'll be the judge of that." he said as he walk out of the kitchen. "I'll wake up Naruto and Sasuke…. And they're not gay" he said as if he was reading my mine.

I stated cooking all the food the have. Gaara was right there was little bit food.

-5 minute later.-

"Finish" I said as I carried the food out of the kitchen. Then I trip myself and the food was about to fall, I close my eye and all of a sudden I stop falling. I felt like some one was holding me, it was so warm. "Hinata are you ok." I look up it was Gaara. He was holding the plate I just cook. "you should watch where you going." Sasuke called out as we fall apart.

Then Gaara place the food on the table and hit Sasuke behind his head. "that's not nice to say to our guest." He said. As he sit down. "now, let's eat." they started to eat then there was a pause.

"Umm, is it not good." I ask. There was an awarded silence. Then Naruto was the first one to break the silence. "Hinata!" Naruto said as he grab both of my hands and with a serious face. "Hinata will you marry me." Naruto said, you could almost see there was sparkle on his eyes. I could feel my face going red. "I- umm" Then Gaara hit him with a book and said "Gaara chop," Naruto was on the floor knock out. "umm, Naruto-kun." I said. "Sorry, Hinata, about that, Naruto mean that your cooking was very good." He said.

"Ya, that's right, Hinata-chan you'll be a great bride some day, or you can be a bride right now." Naruto said as he got up and grab my hands again. And again Gaara hit him on the head with a book. "What do you think, Sasuke." Gaara ask. "It taste horrible." Sasuke said as he counting eating. "Then, why are you still eating it." Gaara ask. "I didn't say I didn't hate it." he said.

"Oh, I see." Gaara said as he finish his food. "Hinata please rest for tomorrow, you have a big parity coming up." Gaara said. "Yes, umm, but what about Naruto-kun." I ask. "Leave him." he said. "Sasuke can take care of him, so please rest." as he walk to his room. "umm, good night Sasuke-kun." I said. "Ya, whatever." he said. '_why dose he seem like he doesn't care.' _as I walk out of the dining room. I saw a picture on the floor. It was Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and someone I didn't know, she had long black hair almost blue, her bang where up to her eye just like mines, she look almost just like me in every angle but expect for her eyes it was pure black just like Sasuke and Itachi, who was she? Then I flip the picture to see there was something writhen. I was about to read until.

"What are you doing" I turn to see Sasuke but he didn't look happy. "umm, I was…. Something fell and I pick it up." I shuttered. He walk up to me and grab the picture. "Did you read it." he said then push me to the wall. "Don't ever touch something, that isn't yours." Sasuke said coldly, he was one inch close to my face. Then walk off. _'Sasuke, who, is Hinai?' _

**LA101: **So Sasuke, who this Hinai. .

**Sasuke: **How should I know, you made the story.

**LA101: **Aww why are you so mean, I was just asking.

**Naruto: **You know this story should have more me in it like last time.

**LA101: **That was my bothers story not mine.

**Shinko: **can make a story again.

**LA101: **-_- later bro.

**Naruto: **please give LA101 good reviews.


End file.
